Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to at least one solid-state image pickup element in which a photoelectric conversion layer is disposed on a substrate and at least one image pickup system.
Description of the Related Art
There is a solid-state image pickup element including pixels that include a light receiver in which a photoelectric conversion layer is disposed on a substrate. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-67948 describes a technique of using an organic photoelectric conversion layer as a photoelectric conversion layer. Further, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-67948 describes a technique of providing a pair of phase difference detection pixels to realize pupil-split phase difference detection. The phase difference detection pixels have a light shielding film that blocks part of incident light and that is disposed between a protective layer on the photoelectric conversion layer and a microlens.
However, according to the technique described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-67948, the positions of the phase difference detection pixels are fixed and thus the position of a ranging point for realizing phase difference detection is fixed. Accordingly, the present disclosure is directed to easily changing the positions of phase difference detection pixels.